


happiness feels like this

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Almost 700 Followers Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tumblr Prompt, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"700 followers prompt: Kat Edmonson Lucky, MCU" - xidaer</i> </p><p>Pepper reflects on the last few months with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness feels like this

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on my [tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/)
> 
> set pre-aou bc i basically disinherited the mcu at that point. sorry for the lowkey pepperony and the main focus being on tony, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Pepper rested her head on Tony’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Everything had been difficult recently, but it seemed to be getting better. Tony was actually sleeping through the nights, meaning that she was too. 

Tony had grown closer to his team too. While Pepper didn’t really appreciate any of this superhero crap _(if anything it terrified the crap out of her),_ she could appreciate Tony, who was in some ways her best friend, having something of a support system outside of her and Rhodey. 

She was happy that he had people he could talk to _(namely Bruce)_ and people he felt like he could rely on. She was happy to see him, well… _happy,_ (but like a real kind of happiness, not an act!) for the first time in years. 

“Hey Peps?” Tony asked, his voice deep and pleasant. 

“Hmm?” Pepper hummed. 

“I love you.” 

Pepper smiled. “I love you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
